Seven Days
by Le Luverly Zero
Summary: Iruka watches one of his students the week before the fall of the Uchihas. My version of the Uchiha massacre, in another dimension, well you never know. Oneshot, AU


Bound: Don't make fun of my crappy one-shots ok! It's not nice!

Disclaimer: seriously people, if anybody owned what they were writing about, it wouldn't be called FANfiction

Iruka watched throughout the days a boy in one of his classes. He wasn't particularly genius or social but there was something about him that drew the teacher's eyes. Most people would assume now that he was talking about his surrogate son, Naruto, but he wasn't. The boy he was talking about was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

It had taken awhile but after the first few weeks he had realized why he couldn't tear his eyes from the boy. Everyday, on some point of his body…..bruises. The boy who was admired for being graceful always had some sort of injury. And the Uchiha was admired. True he wasn't pure genius, and he didn't seem to like people but people liked him. Most had given up on being his friend though, for the boy seemed cold.

It worried the young teacher. Sasuke….didn't live. He simply existed. He went through all the motions of living with no emotional attachment. No kid his age should seem that weary, that tired of being alive. As he sat and worried over how to somehow help his student, his student was coming to a decision of his own. In seven days, things would change.

----------------------------------------

Day 1

Homeroom came and went, and soon the Uchiha boy entered his classroom. Class went as usual, but Sasuke seemed distracted. Iruka always asked every student atleast one question everyday and the black haired teenager was always able to answer the question given...but today he hadn't even looked up when his name was called. Bell ringing, the students all left to their next classes before their teacher could ask anymore questions.

The brown haired man got throught the rest of his day relatively quickly and was now at the public library. It was Friday and there was something he wanted to study up on before he saw his student again. The library was closed tomorrow though so he had to get them now. Checking out a couple of books on the teenage physcology he sat down at a secluded table to read.

Day 2

Saturday was loud and crazy, students were ready for their day off. Even Uchiha Sasuke seemed restless, fidgeting every so often in his chair. He had been wanting to go over the last test as a class, but he was starting to realise that it would be hopeless. Officially giving up he gave the class free time for the rest of the period. Iruka could use this to his advantage anyways.

He looked down to his black haired student and then made his way towards him. Coming to a stop in front of his desk, he noticed a new mark on the young boy. Finger like marks lined his jaw, as if someone has squeezed his face. He hadn't realised that he had been standing there for sometime without saying anything.

" Is there something you need Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke said breaking his teacher out of a trance like state.

"Ah yes," he said taking a quick look around before continuing. " Sasuke, I've noticed that you seem distracted lately..."

"I'm fine." The boy cut off before Iruka could finish his question. Once again the bell rang before Iruka could continue. "If you would excuse me Iruka-sensei, I need to be getting to my next class."

The man sighed as his student walked off. ' I'll have to try harder next time.'

Day 3

Iruka set down his book and decided to take a break from reading. It was getting late and he had been reading those teen physcology books all day. He sat down at the kitchen table and rested his head against it. According to those books Sasuke had all the symptoms of a majorly depressed child.(AN: umm right I know if I were you I would probably stop reading around this point but please continue!) Raising his head he looked at the clock, 10:30. 'Theres not much more I can do tonight.' He went to bed knowing what he would do tomorrow, he was going to talk to the school counselor.

Day 4

Iruka made it through the first class of that Monday blushing the whole time. He referred Sasuke to the counselor like he planned, but that Kakashi-sensei was a pervert! He still couldn't understand how someone like that had gotten a job at a high school. His musings were interupted as Naruto walked into his classroom. The hyper active teen had office aid first period, he hated it but his crush Haruno Sakura had it as well.

" Hey Iruka-sensei!" the boy called, waving as he walked towards him. Turning towards the class he noticed many glares directed his way. Irukas class had a pop quiz right now. "Uhh...oops?"

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka asked the boy as he was handed an office slip.

"The perv wants to see someone," he nodded towards the Uchiha.

"Thanks Naruto, you should return to your office duties now."

" Yeah, yeah. See ya Iruka-sensei" He raised his hand over his back as he exited the classroom.

Looking down at the slip, he walked over to Sasuke and handed it to him. "Don't worry about the quiz, you can make it up later." His student just gazed at him dully as he took the pass and left the classroom. He did not come back for the remainder of the period, and Iruka hope he had done the right thing.

Day 5

The next day Uchiha Sasuke came to class totally different then the day before. He seemed...happy? In an odd way. Iruka had never seen it before so he didn't really know how to describe it. He didn't know what to think of it. The students had noticed too, but after awhile didn't care anymore. A couple of them even talked to the Uchiha without getting pushed completely away. What was going on with his student?

Day 6

Iruka was really worried. After Sasuke's strange behavior he had checked up on this books he checked out, and what he found wasn't good. Sudden drastic personality and emotional changes. Those were two signs that someone had decided to commit suicide. Class that day was the same as the day before, and Iruka stared worridly at the black haired Uchiha.

After class Iruka stopped the boy before he left.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?"

"No, everything is good Iruka-sensei." He said it sincerely, an odd look in his eyes. "I have to get to class now," He smiled at his teacher.

Day 7

The school day was almost already over, and the whole of the student body was at an assembly. Sasuke was still acting oddly, and Iruka had come to the decision to call his parents. Dialing the number he heard the phone ring, and keep ringing. He tried again and left a message telling them that he was worried about Sasuke, but not why.

He didn't know that they would never get it.

----------------------------

The next day, everyone knew. The school held an assembly for the it. There had been a big loss in their society. Uchiha Sasuke had murdered his now know to be abusive family, and Uchiha Itachi was the only survivor. The teens older brother had walked in on him as he shot the last person, their father and had called the police. Sasuke hadn't gona after his brother, who had fled and had been found sitting by his dead mother with smile on his face.

Bound: So uh... that's the end...right. Please review!


End file.
